vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monokuma Units
|-|Regular Units= |-|Ball Units= |-|Beast Units= |-|Bomber Units= |-|Destroy Units= |-|Guard Units= |-|Junk Units= |-|Siren Units= |-|Big Bang Unit= |-|Giant Unit= Summary Monokuma Units are robots equipped with AI, programmed and mass produced to bring chaos in the world of Danganronpa, most of these units appeared and were shown mostly in the Towa City, introduced in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A (For all other units) | At least 8-C, likely High 8-C (As Big Bang Monokuma) | 8-C, possibly High 8-C (As Giant Monokuma) Name: Monokuma Units (Varies, depending on the unit) Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Unknown (Referred to as male) Age: Unknown Classification: Teddy Bear, Robot |-|Regular Units, Ball and Beast= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Destruction (Can self destruct when defeated), Information Analysis (His left, red eye can estimate age, heart rate, measure the distance of an opponent from the unit and measure the opponents' velocity), Enhanced Vision (His left, red eye seems to have an "eye mode" which has a night vision and an infrared vision), Flight (Seems to have some thrusters on them that has enough power to take a van into space), Has thousands or possibly even millions of copies as they were mass produced to cause destruction and chaos in the world |-|Junk= Powers and Abilities: Same abilities from Regular Monokuma on a higher level |-|Bomber= Powers and Abilities: Same abilities from Regular Monokuma, Explosion Manipulation |-|Destroy= Powers and Abilities: Same abilities from Regular Monokuma, Fire Manipulation (With flamethrowers), Can fly using jetpacks |-|Guard= Powers and Abilities: Same abilities from Regular Monokuma, Can use riot shields to their advantage, They are Resistant to: Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Technology Manipulation (From the front of their bodies only) |-|Siren= Powers and Abilities: Same abilities from Regular Monokuma, Sound Manipulation (Releases a violently loud wail from its head and will eventually attract and alert surrounding Monokuma Units. The sound it releases can affect the behavior of other Monokuma as it has a unique reaction to Dance Kotodama, it attracts the surrounding Monokmua and makes them passive) |-|Big Bang= Powers and Abilities: Same abilities from Regular Monokuma but to a greater extent (excluding self-destruction), Electricity Manipulation (With Thunder Strike), Explosion Manipulation (With Mega Monokuma Bomb and Double Monokuma Bomb), Energy Projection (With Mega Scepter Slam), Large Size (Type 2), High Resistance to: Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Technology Manipulation |-|Giant= Powers and Abilities: Same abilities from Regular Monokuma but to a greater extent, Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (All variation of Monokuma Units are capable of harming Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa, is capable of harming Genocider Syo but not as much) | At least Building level+, likely Large Building level (Capable of harming harming Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa with ease, even without hitting them directly, comparable to Genocider Syo) | Building level+ (Punched a building, and made an explosion), possibly Large Building Level (As a Giant Monokuma, it should be comparable to Big Bang Monokuma) Speed: At least Superhuman with Supersonic combat/reaction speed (Should be faster than Yasuhiro Hagakure, who has this reaction speed, and it can react to Genocider Syo), up to at least Hypersonic+ flight speed (Blasted Monaca Towa's van up to space due to her decision being "a NEET in space.", and to get to orbit, you need to have a speed of at least Mach 23) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Four monokuma can lift a van, this should be the case with the other non-giant units as well) | Unknown, at least Class 1 (Comparable to the regular units), likely higher due to sheer size | Unknown, at least Class 1, likely higher due to sheer size (Should just be comparable to the Big Bang Monokuma) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (All Monokuma Units are capable of harming Komaru Naegi) | At least Building Class+, likely Large Building Class (Its strikes are strong enough to harm Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo with its Scepter Slams, even if just close by and not a direct hit) | Building Class+, possibly Large Building Class (Should be comparable to Big Bang Monokuma due to sheer size) Durability: At least Small Building level (All Monokuma Units are capable of taking casual hits from Komaru Naegi and Genocider Syo), likely higher (Junk Monokuma is said to be much more durable than other units and Guard Monokuma is not susceptible to attacks from the front due to its shield and should be able to tank one explosion from Bomber Monokuma without getting damaged, in exchange of losing a shield) | At least Building level+, likely Large Building level, potentially higher (Took the combined efforts of Komaru Naegi and Genocider Syo to harm it and they could only harm it by abusing its weakness) | Building level+, possibly Large Building level, potentially higher (Comparable to Big Bang Monokuma) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Extremely High (Even at least one monokuma unit has not shown any signs of tiring and fatigue) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with claws, as well as grenades (for the Bomber Units) and flamethrowers (for the Destroy Units), tens of meters as Big Bang Monokuma and Giant Monokuma, tens of meters as well with sirens (for the Siren Units) Standard Equipment: Mostly claws, varies per units |-|Big Bang Monokuma= * Giant Red Scepter: A large scepter with a large blue gem in the middle that is used by Big Bang Monokuma in battle. * Mega Monokuma Bombs: A giant ball that is summoned by the Giant Red Scepter. Though, sometimes two bombs can get summoned at the same time. |-|Bomber Monokuma= * Bullet-proof vest: A green bullet-proof vest. * Helmet: A helmet. * Hand Grenades: Countless number of throwable grenades in a silvery container. |-|Destroy Monokuma= * Flamethrower: A long range flamethrower that doesn't seem to run out of fuel and can only be stopped by killing the robot itself. * Jetpack: A jetpack that gives the unit great mobility. |-|Guard Monokuma= * Police Helmet: A police helmet. * Bullet-proof vest: A bullet-proof vest that makes them even more resistant to bullets. * Riot Shield: A riot shield that makes them extremely resistant to attacks from the front. |-|Siren Monokuma= * Red Siren: A siren on its head that lets out a violently loud wail, attracting and alerting the surrounding Monokuma. Intelligence: Animalistic. They have their own AI, programmed to kill any people in sight, excluding some allies. However, due to being AI, that limitation makes them look "mindless" compared to the controlled Monokuma. They are capable of speech, however, those lines are presumably pre-recorded lines. Despite their being barbaric and attacking people in sight behavior, they are still capable of many things like climbing buildings, jumping through windows and leaping to targets, showing that they'll do different things just to kill people. Weaknesses: There's a certain spot on Monokuma where the bomb mechanism and his power source align, if it's hit at the right spot then one Monokuma immediately dies without any explosion. However, it is unknown whether this applies to Monokuma Units, due to their varying sizes and this might only be the weakness of Monokuma. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Big Bang Monokuma's Attacks: ** Scepter Slam (Blue): It will slam its scepter, damaging enemies that are in range. It will be immobile for a moment and its left eye will be temporarily weak against BREAK bullet. ** Thunder Strike (Yellow): It will cover an area with sparks and the sparks turn into bolts of lightning. However, within that chosen area, there's is a small safe spot with no sparks in it and during this attack, its left eye is vulnerable to PARALYZE bullets. ** Charge (Red): It jumps away before charging at the tower in an attempt to damage enemies with a massive tackle. It may start running in a zigzag pattern to make its eye harder to hit if it takes damage. To interrupt the attack, the left eye must be shot with BURN bullets. ** Mega Monokuma Bomb (Light Blue): It raises its staff, summoning a giant ball with a Monokuma design to send at its enemies. Using KNOCKBACK bullets on the bomb will reflect the bomb, damaging it in the process and at the same time, a chance is given that it'll become stunned. ** Double Monokuma Bomb (Red to Light Blue): It is similar to Charge, with it jumping into the background but instead of jumping its left eye turns light blue before it summons two Monokuma Bombs to throw at the roof. They can still be reflected with KNOCKBACK bullets. It will occasionally follow up with Charge instead of jumping back immediately. ** Mega Scepter Slam (No Color): It raises its staff to charge up black energy. After a moment, it slams with its staff, seemingly damaging enemies no matter where they are in the area, just by being near the attack. This attack cannot be interrupted or countered, however, someone strong enough to tank the attack can survive this, like Genocider Syo. Key: All Monokuma Units | Big Bang Monokuma | Giant Monokuma Unit Note: Not to be confused with a similarly-looking Monokuma, which is the controlled one. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Danganronpa Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Lerche Category:Shield Users Category:Bears Category:Toys